opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/After the fight with Rose
Marimo and Magnus just finished off Rose Marimo:Damn what a guy. Magnus:Yeah... *Suddenly Bu,a member of Rose pirates attacks them *Magnus blocks him *Marimo also attacks him *Magnus and Marimo make a combination and cut Bu a lot of times *Bu falls on the ground *Anarky appears on a big distance from where they were fighting,barely moving Anarky:Guys.......JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?! Magnus:Anarky!What are you doing there?You shouldnt move yet! Marimo:What are you talking about?We are taking revenge on the guys who beaten you. Anarky:THEY ARE NOT THE ONE WHO BEATEN ME!! Magnus and Marimo:*shocked*What?? Anarky:THEY ATTACKED ME BUT I ESCAPED!!THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME IS THE MAN STANDING ON THE TOP OF THE BUILDING BEHIND YOU!! *Marimo and Magnus look behind and freeze with a shocked face *Marimo and Mangus see Shiryu standing on the building,reading a book Shiryu:Damn....why you have to told them that I am here? *Suddenly Marimo and Mangus release air slashes at the building *Shiryu dissapears and appears behind Marimo and Magnus at a big distance. Shiryu:*smiles*Dont worry,I am unarmed.I am not here to fight. Magnus:HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!!MARIMO TOLD ME HE SAW SHIR KILLING YOU!! Shiryu:True....I was really close to die but.....*smiles*You remember the plant pills? Magnus:*shocked*It...cant be. Shiryu:Yes.I said I have 2,I used 1 with you and 1 when Shir turned his back at me....Then I escaped. Magnus:*dead serious face*Guys.....GO ALL OUT ON SHIRYU!!! *The Espada pirates prepare to attack Shiryu *The Espada pirates dash at Shiryu *Shiryu doesnt move *The Espada pirates,suddenly,fall on the ground Magnus:*shocked*What...*coughs blood*the hell was that? Milky:It felt just like a punch. *Marimo notices someone is behind them Marimo:IT WAS THE GUY BEHIND US!! Magnus:Impossible....My brain works different than the normal ones...even if he used the speed of light I would still be able to see him even if I wont be able to dodge him. Marimo:Then how the hell did he? *Magnus tries to get up but falls on his knees Magnus:SHIT!! I cant believe I took so much damage from a single hit. *Milky gets up with no problems Milky:For me it was like a normal punch.Did he missed me? *The guy turns with his face towards the Espada pirates Sano:*grins*My name is Sano!And it you took less damage only because you were lucky. Magnus:What the hell has luck to do with this? Sano:*grins*More than you will ever though. Magnus:How the hell you moved so fast? Sano:I didnt....The time was stopped for 2 seconds. Ray:*shocked*The...time was stopped? *Kira,Ray's brother appears in front of the Espada pirates Kira:*dead serious face*I told you something about using that word right Ray? Ray:*shocked*B.....b......brother? Magnus:*shocked*Ray's....brother?WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING THERE?!?! Shiryu:*smiles*Magnus,I present you my crew....THE NEW ERA PIRATES!! Magnus:Another band of controlled people? Shiryu:No...this are my true nakamas.I have a crew of 10 men including me. Magnus:*dead serious face*New...Era pirates? Shiryu:Thats right.We will begin a new era.*smiles*An era dominated by me.I already have a name for myself after I what I did at Marineford....Now I have to make a name for this guys as well.*smiles*We will begin by taking out the Frozen pirates. Magnus:LIKE HELL I WILL LET THAT HAPPEN!! Shiryu:*smiles*And what can you do? Magnus:*dead serious face*....... *Shiryu turns with his back at Magnus and begins to walk away Shiryu:Guys..come!!Magnus.....you and your crew should prepare your turn wil come as well...soon. Category:Blog posts